Winternacht
by Akai Kinomi
Summary: Yuuri learns about a Shin Makoku holiday.


NOTE: I moved my other KKM stories to A03. This story meets ffnet's rating system requirements, so I'm posting it here in case any KKM readers are looking for my stories. This was for a challenge back in 2007 to write a story with a Mazoku holiday. I had fun with it, but I warn you it's a little sappy; as in sweet.

* * *

"Yuuri! We'll all be together for Winternacht won't we?" Greta's excited voice rose above the chatter of adult conversation at the breakfast table. "You and Wolfram are always going on trips but there aren't any problems now so you shouldn't have to go away anytime soon."

Yuuri looked from Greta to the others around the table with a blank expression. The expectant gleam in her eyes told him that this was something everyone knew about except him. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he had to confess he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "Um, Greta. I don't know what Winternacht is."

Greta's face fell for a moment, then instantly brightened up. "I understand. It's one of the holidays that you didn't have where you grew up. Like the way we didn't have Father's Day, but now we do." She smiled with satisfaction at her own logic.

"Honestly, Yuuri. If you're going to rule this country you need to be familiar with its holidays." Wolfram sniffed and reached for his cup of tea.

"Now, Wolfram," Conrad looked up from spreading jam on his toast. "Yuuri has been busy with other things and he hasn't even been here a full year here yet."

"Well, you can't disappoint your daughter, wimp. Winternacht falls on the shortest day of the year and we have a festival of fire and light to counterbalance the darkness."

"It also has a spiritual component that dates from our most ancient ancestors," Günter added. "We take the time to light up the night and reflect on our blessings, however humble or grand they may be. We honor our loved ones, here and gone, with prayers and small gifts. It renews our spirit to continue through the winter until spring returns with new life and hope.

"And don't forget the songs and dancing and good things to eat," Greta chimed in happily.

"That's right, Greta." Cecilia had been following the conversation and was eager to add her comments. "People create huge bonfires and gather around in a circle, each holding a candle, to sing traditional songs and dance. There are many community fires in town and when you look out across the fields and hills you can see hundreds. Here at the castle we have ours in the courtyard and everyone joins in – family, friends and all the castle staff. Then we all retire to the banquet hall and enjoy a feast of winter specialties."

"Wow, it sounds great - like a lot of holidays on earth all rolled into one." Yuuri leaned toward Greta in her chair next to him and squeezed her hand. "I can't wait. When is it?"

"It's only six days away!" Greta bounced in her seat, hardly able to contain herself. She'd been counting the days. "So you'll be here, and Wolfram and everybody will be here?"

Yuuri looked around the table and everyone nodded. "Yep. We'll be here, Greta. We'll make it the best Winternacht you've ever seen."

It was barely late afternoon, but the light was waning fast on this shortest of days. An orange slash blazed along the horizon, separating snowy hills from the clear indigo sky that beckoned the stars, one by one.

Yozak dragged a small evergreen tree across the courtyard and leaned it against the base of a mountain of tinder, logs and trees. The enormous pile had taken most of the day to stack and the other volunteers had already left to get ready for the festivities. There were large heaps of logs and greenery nearby to fuel the fire throughout the evening. He softly hummed a jaunty lyrical tune as he worked on the last touches.

Out of the corner of his eye he recognized the familiar silhouette approaching from the arched entryway.

Conrad joined in on the last phrase of the song, singing in a clear tenor voice.

"Commander," Yozak greeted Conrad. "Still the best voice in the regiment, in my humble opinion."

"Thanks, Yozak, but I don't use it much anymore."

Yozak nodded. He remembered Conrad singing all the time before Rütenburg. It was a miracle that he still had a twinkle in his eye and a ready laugh after the burning hell he'd fought through. If there was anyone who understood his innermost struggles it was Yozak.

He steadied the tree one last time and stepped back to admire the structure with Conrad. "Our young Maou specifically requested the biggest fire that Blood Pledge Castle has ever seen. I can't speak for those who came before us, but it'll be the biggest one we've ever seen."

"They always look so large when we are small, then we grow up and see that they have their limits like everything else." Conrad sighed and kicked a stray cedar bough toward the pyre.

"Ah, but this one will impress even the tallest among us, you wait and see." Yozak had heard the wistful note in Conrad's voice and tried to pull his thoughts in a different direction. "If this doesn't make you feel like a kid again, nothing will."

Conrad smiled in spite of his sudden pang of melancholy.

The sound of light feet running across the hard frozen ground caused them both to turn.

"It's huge!" Greta cried. "I've never seen one so big, not anywhere! And it's not even lit yet! Anissina, Anissina, come quick!" She ran around the tower of wood jumping and laughing.

Yozak winked at Conrad and cocked his head. "I think we're getting off to a good start if the little missy is this excited."

Anissina joined them and smiled indulgently at Greta and the other children who were gathering together. "She hasn't been still all afternoon. All she talked about was wanting to stay up all night.

Wolfram, Yuuri, Cecilie and Gwendal were following close behind Greta and Anissina. From all the courtyard entrances people were starting to arrive. There voices echoed in the the icy air as the children called out to one another and the adults talked excitedly in couples and small groups. Colorful coats and scarves and bits of finery added to the festive atmosphere.

"Amazing!" Yuuri cried as he came closer. "I've never seen a bonfire up close like this. I guess we'll have to make sure we don't burn the castle down."

"That's your job, Yuuri." Wolfram instructed him. "If it gets out of hand, you're the one with the water element."

"Whaat?!" he cried, instantly regretting asking for the biggest possible fire.

"Oh, don't worry so much," Wolfram couldn't resist a tease. "We can manage it. You're not the only water handler around here, you know."

Cecilie came up behind Wolfram and put her arms around his shoulders. "You'll be starting the blaze this year like always, won't you?"

"If you wish, Mother. When people are ready."

"Everyone, please gather around." Cecilie turned to Yuuri and whispered. "You're the one who welcomes them from now on, Heika."

Wide eyed, but ready for the task, Yuuri stepped forward. "Welcome to Blood Pledge Castle's Winternacht bonfire. I'm still new and I'm still learning our customs, but I hope you all have a great time." He looked to Günter for guidance and found him next to Gwendal in the crowd. Günter quietly motioned for him to go ahead with what they discussed and he continued. "And I want to wish you all renewed light, health and happiness throughout the winter and into the New Year to come." Günter nodded in approval.

Yuuri exhaled in relief and turned to Wolfram. "Wolfram, would you do the honors, please?

Wolfram walked toward the pyre and addressed the group. "Please stand back until the flames are under control."

Wolfram stood with his feet apart and his back to the crowd. He raised his right arm and spread his hand as if holding a small globe above his head. "Spirits of the flame and light, on this sacred night, obey me. Illuminate the night and warm our hearts."

Flames leapt from his hand and swirled into a raging ball of fire. He pulled his arm back and hurled it into the center of the pyre, the fire rolling off the tip of his fingers with an agile flick of his wrist.

Yuuri admired Wolfram's movements, suddenly realizing he'd never studied him closely when he was wielding fire. Who knew he had a pitcher's arm?

The dry, brittle tinder ignited instantly, flames engulfing the fuel and flaring high. The courtyard was ablaze with light causing the icy branches of far off trees to sparkle against the night sky. Everyone agreed, it was the biggest Winternacht fire they'd ever seen.

Cecilie and Anissina began handing out the candles and the others clustered around. Wolfram walked among the guests greeting people and lighting their candles with a soft touch to the wick.

When everyone had their candle they all joined in a large circle around the fire. Yuuri watched the smiling faces, bathed in bright amber light. The children were clutching their candles and each other's hands. Their cheeks were red from the cold air and heat from the fire. Greta was happy and more excited than he'd ever seen her.

The singing started off with the children's songs and their small, pure voices filled the courtyard with a joyous sound. It was a scene that had been repeated every year, in times of peace and in times of war, since the castle had been built.

Yozak had been hanging back, but took this opportunity to slip into the circle next to Conrad. In all the years he'd been with Conrad or at Blood Pledge Castle, he'd never joined in this activity, preferring as he often did to watch from afar and assume his usual covert role of protector and overseer. Something in Conrad's earlier tone made this year different. He wanted to be nearby, perhaps to lift his spirits, if only in a small way.

After many rounds of children's songs, they moved on to the more nostalgic songs of old. All who knew the words joined in from the oldest to the youngest, although very few of the children knew all the words.

Each song was started by a random person who began singing the first line, followed by the others taking up the melody in chorus.

As one song was coming to an end, everyone laughed and clapped in approval at a job well done. An expectant pause settled as they waited for the next person to begin.

Yozak took a deep breath and started singing the first verse of the song he was humming earlier. His warm baritone cut through the icy air.

_Let the fire and warmth come forth_  
_Winter's sun is fading_  
_Find the light within your heart_  
_Let all men live as one_

"That's an old traditional Mazoku song," Wolfram interrupted. "How would you know that? You're not…" He stopped himself, but had said it without thinking and it was too late to take it back.

"Wolfram!" Conrad admonished patiently, but firmly.

Something snapped in Yozak. He was afraid that what he was about to say probably wouldn't do much to cheer Conrad's dark mood, but there was no helping it. He turned to Wolfram, his demeanor completely unruffled.

"I learned that song from my mother. She was indeed human and I was raised with humans, but you'll remember my father was a full-blooded Mazoku and I've certainly lived here long enough to pick up a thing or two."

People were wary and the atmosphere became tense. Yozak had been accepted into their circle on the basis of Conrad's father taking him under his wing, his long friendship with Conrad and his performance at Rütenburg. They all knew he was a half-blood, but it was never spoken of openly.

"We always celebrated Winternacht, in spite of the fact that we were hard put to spare fuel just for a celebration in that godforsaken wasteland we were forced to call home. My mother wanted me to know that life was more than hardship and darkness, even if it was just for one day. She had a beautiful voice and I learned my love of music from her. She taught me the songs of her people and my father's."

Wolfram's eye's widened. How many times had Yozak saved his life? He didn't hold any ill will toward him and never meant to cross him. He iknew/i about Yozak's father. Once again, he'd spoken proudly, selfishly and without thinking.

Greta came up to Yozak and slipped her hand into his. She looked up at him with concern. "I know that song too, and I also learned it from my mother." She reached out to Wolfram who was standing close by and took his hand.

"Papa Wolfram just doesn't know how many things we have in common because he's been raised with the Mazoku and they've always been afraid of us."

"Greta, I…" Wolfram wanted to explain. He wanted to tell her of the day he learned that Conrad was Mazoku and human, how his well-defined world was shattered and how long it took him to painstakingly rebuild it into neat, separate, black and white compartments.

It had remained that way until Yuuri cracked it open again, bringing Greta, a human child, into his world along with so many different ways of seeing things. Nothing was black and white anymore and his emotions always seemed to swirl together in confusion these days.

He wanted to speak, but Greta continued before he could put any thoughts into words. "I think it's just a Winternacht song, not Mazoku or Human. I'll bet we all know it and can sing it together."

She started the song in her high, piping voice and Yozak joined in. Conrad took Yozak's other hand and joined them while Cecilie and the others lifted their voices.

Wolfram squeezed Greta's hand and smiled at her. Then he started in with his smoky alto and nodded to Yozak with a smile, hoping he would understand. Yozak nodded back with a slight, amiable bow, his simple gesture dispelling any remaining sense of tension.

Yuuri didn't know any of the songs so he couldn't sing, but he followed the exchange between Yozak and Wolfram closely and filed it deep in his heart. There was much healing to be done among these people and he was in a position to help. He wouldn't ignore that fact.

He was proud of Yozak for speaking his mind in front of everyone. Yozak wasn't one to mince words, but he knew he was treading on prejudices that ran deep. It took guts to stand his ground in front of old-blood nobles.

Yuuri was proud of Greta for having the practical wisdom of a child and being clever enough to use it to settle differences.

And he was also proud of Wolfram for opening his heart to Greta's words. Not just because Wolfram had adopted her, but because he was accepting her for who she was and, to a small extent, starting to accept her people by extension. Small steps, but important steps. He took Wolfram's hand and stood close. Wolfram smiled at him while he sang.

They sang all the songs they could remember and those who knew the traditional dances, twirled around the blazing fire clapping in time to the music. Later, when they stumbled into the castle, laughing and stamping their feet, hungry for the sumptuous feast that awaited them, Greta ran up to Yuuri and Wolfram and grabbed their cuffs.

"Thank you for the best bonfire ever. Thanks for being here so we could all be together." She pulled them lower so she could kiss them both on the cheek and then ran down the hall to catch up to her friends.

They both looked at each other, blushed deeply, and quickly looked away. Continuing to avoid eye contact, they turned to join the others. As they walked side by side, along the hall, Yuuri reached over and took Wolfram's hand in his. "Happy Winternacht, Wolfram."


End file.
